


Valentine KakaSaku Week

by Goldfishlover73



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishlover73/pseuds/Goldfishlover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the KakaSaku Week on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Old Flame

He saw her at the bookstore, examining the back of a book. Hereyes moved back and forth quickly, her face scrunching slightly as she tossed it back. It bounced off the rack and fell to the ground. She quickly looked around before slipping down to gently pick it up. With two hands she placed it gently back with the other books.

He smiled fondly.

It had been quite a while since he last saw her. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t trying to avoid her, but that-that might not be true.

She took a few steps to the next section of books.

His heart clenched. His fingers itched to touch the soft skin of her arms, of her neck. To lace his fingers between hers and kiss the back of her hand. But it was too late for that.

She jumped, spinning away from the bookshelf, looking down, holding her arms out as if to shield the small child from the stacks of dirty romance novels.

The small child, a boy, he knew that much, was barely waist high. He had pink hair that stuck off his hair in wild wisps as his dark eyes twinkled up at her. He grabbed the cloth of her shirt and pulled her gently away.

He leaned back in his seat, feeling the tension roll off his shoulders as his chest tightened more.

He put his head in his hand and sighed into his palm. He’d made a lot of mistakes in his life. A lot. But her…

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He slammed his hand on the table-not too hard to break it, but enough to startle the few people sitting around him. They shot him nervous glances, but went back to their business.

He heard a child’s laugh and knew. He glanced back over to the bookstore to see the child again-pink hair bright like his mothers. A smile like his mothers. He held a small back, holding his treasures as he led her out of the store. He was soon scooped up by him.

He stomach churned as the boy let out a cheer and snuggled into the bastard’s neck. At first, you’d think the boy was a doting image of his mother, but next to him-

He clenched his fist, frightening a waitress.

That should have been him. His family, his happiness.

But instead he got her. Her life. Her child. Her happiness.

And all that is left for him is his own pride and lonliness.


	2. Day 2: Red

Kakashi woke in a haze. A delicious, wonderful haze.

But alone.

As birds sang their morning song Kakashi noted he was outside. After opening his eyes he realized he was at training ground 3 as the sun just began to shine.

He smiled warmly to himself as stretched lethargically. Last night-he chuckled as he sat up-last night was _fantastic._

“Talk about release of tension.” He said as he slipped his mask, that had been pooling around his collar bone for the-ahem-majority of the night up over his nose, inhaling deeply. It stilled smelled like  _her_.

_Ah, Sakura…_

Kakashi knew that he should be more concerned with how this affects the time line, but-meh-he could live with it.

His comatose counterpart? Well, Kakashi planned on being long gone before-

“Have fun last night?”

Kakashi spun, a kunai materializing in his hand, his Sharingan exposed and spinning. It was the Uchiha with the  _really_  funny eyes. Ever since Kakashi appeared in this time line, and been with team seven, Kakashi hadn’t felt particularly welcomed. Especially by him.

“What’s it to you?”

The boy-Kakashi would not acknowledge that he was, in fact older (by only  _one year!_ )- was glaring harshly. He had a look that said ‘I know what’s going on’ even though he clearly didn’t.

If he did, he wouldn’t have allowed Kakashi to wake up alive. He could, after all, still feel Sakura’s so-soft-skin under his fingertips.

His arms were crossed as he tried to menacing. Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood. “What do you want?”

“What did you two do?”

Kakashi smiled under his mask. “We had a late night sparing match. Good for the training-ninja’s don’t always attack during the day, you know.”

The Uchiha’s scowl deepened. “She came home late.”

 _Yeah she did._ Kakashi raised a brow. “What were you-”

“She is my fiancee and I can visit her whenever I please!” His face  reddened slightly.

Kakashi’s stomach dropped. “Fiancee? Since-”

“Yesterday.” Uchiha Sasuke looked away. “Well…this morning.” He looked to the ground. “When I asked her a second time.”

“Ouch.” Kakashi’s heart was hammering in his chest as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “What made her change her mind?”

Uchiha took a step closer. “She came home worse for ware. You shouldn’t go so hard on her!”

Kakashi almost choked. But he recovered. “You know she can handle herself. She’s a good sparing partner-not that you would know.” The man didn’t say anything. Kakashi smirked, but the masked covered it. “Besides, I think she likes it when I’m rough.”

Kakashi let him grab the front of his shirt-he probably deserves a stern talking to. “Do not talk to her so lewdely! She is my-”

“Yeah, yeah, your fucking object.” Kakashi smacked his hands away. “I didn’t think you even tolerated her, let alone loved her.” The Uchiha flinched-physically flinched-but didn’t say anything.

Kakashi decided it would be best not to speak.

They were silent for a moment.

“Well…” Uchiha straightened himself, resuming his ‘stern talking.’ “Don’t-no more late night sparing matches. Or-” It was like he was physically swallowing his pride. “At least walk her home.”

Kakashi grinned, clenching his right fist. “Yeah, sorry about that. She wore me out. Knocked me on my ass and-” He thought better of it. He hadn’t gotten a proper read on this one.

Uchiha eyed him but said nothing more. He spun on his heel and left.

Kakashi waited until he was long gone before slipping his right hand out of his pocket. “Well, I’m not sure why I came here, but I guess I’ll save the day.” He held out a pair of bright red, practical, yet sexy.

It wasn’t his place to interfere with the future, but he couldn’t let her marry Uchiha. She deserved so much _more_.

He stared at the panties for a few more seconds, before slipping his prize back in his pocket. “Well, Coma-shi, my dear…self…perhaps you’ll get more out of this little adventure than some…” He mind drifted to the night before “interesting new memories.” He grinned to himself, as he retreated off the training field.


	3. Day 3: Be Mine

Kakashi was making his rounds at the academy, seemingly bored.

But this was always his favorite part of his job. Seeing all the tiny little children running around, laughing, naïve.

It made his heart burst with happiness.

“Kaka-sensei!” Kakashi turned and instantly looked down to see Sarada, Sakura’s daughter, smiling brightly at him.

She had a small piece of paper gripped in her hands. “This is for Kaka-sensei!” She declared, thrusting the paper up in a loud declaration.

He gave her one of his signature eye crinkles. “Thank you.” He carefully plucked it from her oh-so tiny fingers.

She motioned for him to lean down, he did as he was requested. “Make sure you’re alone when you read it.” She said with a very serious crease in her brow.

“Alright.” He nodded, mimicking her furious head nods.

She scampered away.

The teacher-he didn’t pretend to know his name- said something about how the young idolize him. He looked down at the paper.

It was a valentine. His brow quirked, but he slipped it in his pocket. He would (shockingly) do as he was told.

III

When Sakura swung open the door, the last person she expected to see was Kakashi. She quickly put the half empty bottle of wine behind her.

Kakashi smiled pleasantly. “Having a party?”

She laughed nervously, “No. Just a glass. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Then I’m not interrupting. Good.” He slipped past her.

“That doesn’t mean-”

“Your daughter delivered this to me.” Between his pointer and middle was a small square. “Trade you.”

She gave him a warely look before handing over the bottle, taking the small card. She instantly laughed. There was a giant bee on the front. “A valen-”

“Open please.”

She complied. She instantly shot him a look. “What-”

“You see,” He slipped behind her. “It’s cute when little kids draw their ‘S’ backwards.” He pointed at the signed name. “But when you do it Sakura, it’s just sad.”

She shot him a dirty look.

“And your name-you didn’t even spell it right.” He pointed to where the ‘KR’ were. “There should be a-”

“Kakashi!”

“I’m just trying to help you out.” He leaned against the hallway wall. He looked into the house. “Daughter’s giving valentines to strangers.”

“You’re not a stranger.” She scoffed.

“I’ve been to her birthday once.” He did rationalize.

She sighed, snatching the bottle out of his hand, heading towards the kitchen. He followed a few strides behind her. She tossed the Valentine on the table.

“So where is she?”

“Naruto’s.” She reached for two large glasses. “Slumber party.”

Kakashi watched her amused. “And you were going to have a slumber party with Mr. Merlot?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been drinking this for two weeks.” She slipped into a kitchen chair, Kakashi in the opposite. She poured an equally generous cup.

“It’s been hard, since he left.” She sighed. “She thinks I don’t notice, but I know how it’s affecting her. She wants to be strong.” She picked up her glass and swirled it around lazily.

“But,” she sighed, “That was a long time ago.”

Kakashi was staring at her, he hadn’t touched his drink. She wasn’t sure if he even liked wine. “Happy Valentine’s day.” She put the glass to her lips.

“What if I kissed you?” She smiled, taking a long sip.

“You’re supposed to drink that before making crazy statements.” The look in his eyes, so serious, yet so calm sent a chill down her spine. “Why would you do that?” She took another sip, watching him.

He leaned back causally in his chair. “I’ve always been curious as what it would be like.”

She strained to swallow. “I’d stick to your little novels. More exciting.”

She watched as he slowly stood and crossed the table. If she would have had it in her to blink, she would have missed it. Kakashi’s kiss.

He watched her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her again. This time with a little more behind it. Her jaw went slack and he took advantage and pulled down his mask-she felt the fabric skim her chin. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as she set the glass down and faced him properly. Her fingers grazed the back of his neck, and he snapped up straight. His eyes were dilated. His breathing, slightly ragged.

His face-

She quickly looked away. “Sorry.” She closed her eyes, but the imaged was already imprinted on her mind. It was god like.

She heard him chuckle softly, his fingers finding her head. Slowly, his fingertips sifted through her pink locks, making her breath hitch.

“Happy Valentines day, Sakura.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. As he started to walk away, he grabbed the valentine off the table. “I’m holding you to this. No matter how terribly you spell your name.”

She smiled as she watched him leave.


	4. Day 4: Cloud Nine

Before he kissed her, he thought that would be enough. Her must-be-so-soft lips lightly lingered on his, he’d be satisfied. He’d be in heaven.

He’d wondered what kissing her would be like for months now. Ever since he chose her to be his assistant and he saw her not covered in dirt, grime, blood, or smelled like antiseptics. Or maybe it was because she smiled more now that the war was over. Everyone seemed to be doing that these days.

Yes, all Kakashi wanted was to  _try._ Just a little taste of Sakura.

So when he kissed her suddenly, throwing them both a little off guard, his clothed lips touching hers, he knew it wasn’t going to ever be enough.

He took a step back, eyes widening, probably looking just as shocked as she did, he gave a cheeky grin and quickly excused himself, dashing away to hide in his apartment, the feeling of her lips still burning against his.

III

It had been two weeks and he was miserable.

Of course, he acted like nothing strange had happened-he was good at that. Denial was Kakashi’s middle name. When she first walked into his office, timidly (not cute) the next day, he ignored her (like he did most mornings) and pretended to be doing work (like he did most mornings). It took half the day before she started pestering him to get his work done.

And so it had been for the past few weeks. And it would be fine-perfect really-if it wasn’t for her lips. He couldn’t concentrate when she talked. He would just stare at her lips, feeling his mouth dry and salivate at the same time as she jabbered on about something (probably important). It made his lips sting in a way that he probably shouldn’t like. He caught himself licking his lips more often now, glancing over to her little desk in the corner.

She never wore lipstick (or gloss-or whatever it was anymore), only a slight amount of chapstick. He was noticing these things now.

_Damnit._

“Damnit Kakashi!” He jumped, startled as Sakura stood over him, a fist down in the middle of his desk. It might have made a noise, but Kakashi had only heard her. “What is with you?”

“I don’t know what you-”

“Cut the bullshit.” She pinched her nose (with the non-fist hand). “You’ve been spacing out a lot more than usual ever since-”

“I became Hokage, yes, I agree.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair, trying to get as far away as possible from her in case his body decided to act on some of his Icha Icha mind’s ideas. “Though it could be the sitting. I usually detest so much sitting.”

“No.” Her tone made him wince. “That’s not what I mean and you know it.” He glanced up at her. She suddenly looked tired. Perhaps she had been trying to not think about it as much as he had.

“Listen, Sakura-”

“Why?” She stopped looking at him. “Just answer that.” She sounded as tired as she sounded. His fingers twitched. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. “I mean, I don’t know if this is one of your stupid- _things_.” He raised a brow at her as she pushed herself off the desk and started pacing. “And I know I’ve been thinking about this way too much but-” He was up and out of his seat, mask down and behind her, ready to grab her as she turned. “Just-”

He kissed her again. It was like fireworks going off in the back of his mind as his heart flipped and heat pooled in his body cavity. He pressed his lips a little harder against hers as his toes slowly lost feeling and he felt like his was floating away. With her. His hands were at her neck, one holding her in place, while the other slowly traced small circles on her quickening pulse.

He licked her lips-it made him shutter as he pulled back breathing deeply. His heart was pounding in his ears as he watched her.

She was either going to kiss him, or punching him through the glass windows.

He braced himself as she took a small step back.


	5. Day 5: Sugar and Spice

_Sugar_

Kakashi watched her from across the battlefield. His head was light, his right arm bleeding profusely, but he couldn’t think about that. He didn’t care about how he couldn’t feel his toes. From where he sat slumped against a tree he watched her standing, shoulders back, her fist at her side. The light from the canopy was letting small beams light cast shadows over her. She was breathing hard, her chest rising quickly. Dirt, sweat and blood covered her arms and her face. Her hair, which she kept pulled back, was sticking out at odd places, sticking to her neck or defying gravity and standing on end.

She kept clenching and unclenching her hands, rolling her fingers as she scanned the area. Not even the birds sang.

Suddenly there was movement behind him. He smiled brightly as he felt death nearing. He tried to focus on Sakura, but his vision was failing.

He heard something zoom past him. A loud thump seconds later. Sakura stood, right arm out, her eyes cold and deadly.

She was beautiful.

_Spice_

He woke groggily. With a heavy, but silent sigh, he wiggled his toes, his fingers, and slowly made sure he still had use of all his appendages. He felt satisfied that he had escaped death once again relatively unscathed as he struggled it sit up.

“Down, boy.” Sakura’s voice was rough, tired, and not wanting any of his excuses. He looked up to see her a bit cleaner but covered in sweat, grime and smelling of antiseptics. Her hands were on her hips as she lectured. He couldn’t pay attention. He watched her body under her coat as she moved with power and authority that would rival the Hokage’s.

Pride welled up as she bent over and lifted his eye lids, shining a light into his pupils. Not pride for him, but pride for Tsunade molding such a woman.

 _And everything nice_.

When she kissed him chastely outside her apartment (he had walked her home) his heart skipped a beat. She smelled of dirt, of iron, and her delicious sweat. He could hear the beat of her heart quicken under his fingertips as they lightly ran up her neck. She slowly peeled his mask down. Just as his lips were revealed her lips were on his again, kissing her with emotion he didn’t know she could posses. She pulled him against her, falling into her apartment door. He tumbled behind, not letting her go, deciding that he could never let her go.

_That’s what little girls are made of._


	6. Day 6: Secret Admirer

It started when she woke up, her bed covered in sakura petals. It was their fresh smell that woke her.

Then she became alarmed that her bed was covered in sakura petals meaning someone had been in her _apartment_  and she’d slept through it. While she got ready, she had to admit, it was a beautiful gesture-but still a bit unnerving.

Sweet, but slightly stalkerish.

When she got to work at the hospital, there was a trail of Sakura petals leading to her office door. Inside was a bagel, still warm, and a hot cup of coffee.

Which she needed since Tsunade made her sweep up all the damn petals.

By lunch time she’d swept and mopped the halls and made her rounds to her patents. She trudged back to her office to find fucking flowers but a bento box. It was red with a bright, slightly lopsided bow.

The food…tasted terrible…but Sakura was so hungry she ate it anyways.

When her shift was over she trudged home, wondering what would await her there.

Hopefully no more damn petals.

She opened the door, closing her eyes as she closed it and made her way to the kitchen, feeling the wall the whole way.

She peaked her eyes open, revealed to find no petals on the floor of the kitchen, or in the hall.

But she did find a vase full of the most beautiful pink roses sitting on her kitchen table. Surrounded by small chocolates wrapped in foil.

She approached the flowers, her mind drawing a blank on who could have given her such beautiful flowers when she spotted one strand of straw sticking out from the middle of the flowers. And a note.

_Happy Valentines day._


	7. Day 7: Chocolate

He always spent one night a year eating chocolates.

 _Her_  favorite chocolates. Dark chocolates.

It had been this way for years now. The day changed slightly every year.

It was the night Sasuke left (again), leaving Sakura perplexed and slightly angry. She shoved the small chocolates in her mouth, spitting angry jabs at the Uchiha while Kakashi just lounged, lazily placing chocolates in his mouth.

The second year was on his birthday. He had planned to spend it alone, reading quietly like he usually did. But Sakura barged in, setting up camp on his floor.

He watched her pull out bags of chocolates and a bottle of wine, with a cheeky grin.

That night he ended up slightly tipsy, planting small chocolate tasting kisses up and down her slightly tipsy body.

The next was her birthday, where she had the bold idea to place small bits of chocolate in various places and have Kakashi sniff them out.

That…that was his  _favorite._

The next year was his first alone. It was Sakura’s wedding day.

To Sasuke. Who convinced her to marry him within weeks of his reappearance. He wasn’t invited (not like he would have gone anyways).

The next year was one their daughter’s first birthday. Despite Kakashi understanding how making babies worked, he couldn’t help but think if Sasuke would have just stayed away for a few more months…

Maybe little Sarada would have been  _his_. His pride. His joy.

His baby.


End file.
